Conventionally, there are known microscope systems in which moving of a stage mounting a specimen, switching of magnification of an objective lens, and the like are electrically controllable. Further, there are also known technologies (specimen scanning systems) in which such a microscope system is used to take in magnified images of a specimen sequentially while finely scanning the entire area of the specimen, and a large number of obtained magnified images are connected by software processing, thereby generating a high definition image of the entire area of the specimen (for example, refer to Patent document 1). Making an image of the entire area of a specimen enables virtual observation even when a valuable specimen is not at hand.    Patent document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,265 (National Publication of Translated Patent Application No. 2002-514319)